


Our Mission Together

by unknown_ceviche14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_ceviche14/pseuds/unknown_ceviche14
Summary: Yelena and you were assigned a major task. How will all result in?
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Au!

Yelena x Coworker! Fem! Reader

Y/N P.O.V

Yelena and I always worked well together. We might fight all the time but we can always execute our job clean and professionally. We knew each other for a long time and well. We knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. We knew our talents and how well we could do them, and on top of all, we knew how good we were at our job. After all, we’ve been working here for over three years in this detective agency. I truly admired Yelena. She has saved me countless times and vice-versa. I had a sort of feeling towards her that I couldn’t explain it. Either way, no sort of relationship of that sort was allowed in the workforce as it would interfere with our work, so I had no option but to keep professional.

Our job is to solve mysteries, murderers, rapes, domestic violence, and/or anything that poses a threat to civilians. We’re not allowed to question authority, and going against authority can get possibly worse than just losing the job, though I rather not talk about it. It can even get to the point where they would ask us to kill our family members and we would have no other option but to pull the trigger. It’s harsh, but pity is the last thing we signed up for. After all, the moment we joined the agency, at that moment, we threw our life away on a piece of paper. Prepared for it to be taken at any time, at any second, it could even be right now.

As much as it is dangerous, it was a profession I always admired and wanted to accomplish. It was my dream. It had always been. It's not even the part where you input your ideas of justice and law, for me, it’s all about the adrenaline and thrill I get from solving cases. From correlating one clue to the other, it all entertains me. It satisfies my thirst for thrill.

Though as much as I hate to say this, one should be informed about the downside of any profession they’re willing to take. Every job has a downside and mine is relatively known. You have to be emotionally strong and have a sturdy stomach to take on this profession. Every day there are crimes and slaughter and you’ll be sent out to investigate all of them. It’s cruel how some are so willing to take the life of others but that is something you learn throughout the times you experience.

When people murderer, they go all out. Some cases indicate that the murderer did it out of fear. This is part of what we need to learn. Purpose and intention. Why did they do it? It could be from self-defense or it could be from fear. And in most cases, revenge.

Getting out of my train of thought, I decided it would be best if I started analyzing and reviewing the new case brought upon me. On the outside, it was like every other case that was brought to me, but on the inside, the case was far more severe and gruesome than any case I have received in a while.

While not to brag, I understand why they would wait to bring this to just me. I didn’t particularly have the same physical strength as other co-workers like Yelena, Levi, or Mikasa, but I did have better emotional strength than all of us. I could keep my head cool unlike anyone else in whatever situation I stumble upon. That and also I was pretty highly ranked in the system.

Aish! Why do they give me such a complex case right as I was about to go into my lunch break? I was basically starving but I needed to at least scan throughout the whole case before I headed to the cafeteria.

This case was rather a unique one. Cases you’ll most stumble upon are usually about a murderer, rape, or domestic violence, but on the contrary, this case presented us with our first cannibal case in many years. I believe the last case was when I was still a rookie, though I only partook in this case, not led it.

The man was a supposed Native-Eldian living in Liberio. He used to partake in the Eldian Restorationists before it was abolished by the government as it was seen as a “terrorist organization”. He was a middle-aged man with an average build, had a slight beer belly, had multiple underground illegal organizations, and apparently, he was a retired-butcher too.

This is where the gross stuff happens. By witnesses, it is said that he would kill every single woman he met by luring them in with possessions and money. After that, he would cut them up like an animal and maintain them in containers in underground freezers. He had a bunch of cash from not paying taxes but he would never flaunt his money. The smart idea I'd have to admit.

This case has been a hot topic since a few months ago from what I’ve heard., but we needed to take our time to find out the information. It took a hard long time for everyone to figure out his location and personal details about him that could help us out in the future. At that time, I was occupied with another case I was concluding too.

The organization decided we would have to wait some time to confront our suspect due to his vicious way of killing. He was very fit despite being in his older age. He excels us in height, except for Yelena, but other than that we needed our most capable fighters on the battlefield.

Obviously, I’m positioned as our strategist and one of our three snipers. Our front-liners are Mikasa and Levi Ackerman, obviously, Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager, Ymir, Conny Springer, Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt, and Bertholdt Hoover. For our strategists, it's me, Armin, and Pieck. But Pieck is usually with Sasha in the background killing with surprise attacks. Armin usually helps the front liners with explaining the strategy to them. I will occasionally shoot a few snipes as Pieck and Sasha can get overwhelmed sometimes.

It looks like we will be attacking tonight at 6:00 P.M, well according to the letter our Commander sent us anyways. Commander Zoe.

“Dear y/n,

I hope you had enough time to analyze the plan and come up with a strategy for us. We’re all counting on you today. Sorry if this was last minute, but today was the only possible time to ambush. You’ll have till 6:00 P.M to come up with a strategy. And also, unlike other missions, we’re going to take a different approach to it brought by Armin. He mentioned that it would be best if we split up into pairs, and after much thought, I decided it wasn’t a bad idea. I partnered you up with Yelena as you guys have proven that you too are quite capable together, and unlike other missions, this one time, you’ll be fighting on the front lines. The other partners are Mikasa and Levi, Eren and Jean, Sasha and Conny, Porco and Pieck, Annie and Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt. As you can see, they all are duos that work well together just as you and Yelena so there is nothing to worry about. I will be expecting the best of your ability today and urge you to take it seriously as I’m instructing you. Yelena has already been informed by my assistant, Moblit, so you can already start planning ahead. Do your best on the battlefield and try to keep casualties as low as possible.

14th Commander Hange Zoe.

That letter pretty much explained it to me. Shockingly, they allowed me to fight on the front lines, but I was excited since they probably noticed how much I’d evolve in my physical strength. As much as I was mad at them for instructing me such complex instructions in such a procrastinating manner, I understand where they came from. Work here can get overwhelming where you basically have no time to even eat, sleep, or do the necessary things to keep your body functioning. It has happened to me more than I like and it's not pleasant as sometimes, people's lives are at stake. But like I said, this is what I signed up for.

After reading and analyzing all that I had too, I decided it was the right time to finally eat some long-awaited lunch. I was very excited about this as I had not eaten anything previously except for some snacks that I found lying around. I was anticipating the much-awaited gourmet lunches they provided for you in the cafeteria.

As I opened the door, chose my lunch, and headed to my usual seat every day, I noticed Yelena and my entire gang were already waiting for me there. We all became friends when we started as rookies in this detective agency, although some of us were friends before. I was childhood friends with Porco, Pieck, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt from elementary. I can’t believe how we all ended up together. Well…..all except Marcel, who was shot back in highschool. It was truly a crucial moment in our group.

I met Yelena back in college, so we knew each other pretty well. Pieck and Porco ended up going to the same college as I did, so we created a little gang between us. Pieck and I were the bestest of friends as she would always be there by my side when my parents. So was everyone else, but she was there the most. At the same time, she teased me for having a crush on Yelena, which pissed me off, but I would always tease her back for having the hots for Porco. Surprisingly, she didn’t deny it or get flustered, which angered me even more, but after all, this was Pieck we were talking about.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were extremely close with each other. This is probably because they all came from the same orphanage and it was nearly impossible to separate them. The only one of them that at least has a family is Mikasa, with her brother Levi, who was a higher-up officer in the agency. He was known to be the strongest agent of every single person who worked in this building. He was amazingly strong.

Sasha, Conny, and Jean were the comedic duo. They weren’t childhood friends but when they all met each other, it sure seemed that way. I was surprised how they could be so optimistic in our workforce and carefree even though I’m sure they see the same horrors every day as the rest of us.

“So,” Eren started.

“You are all ready for the mission today.”

Everyone else pretty much agreed even though I could see in all of their faces that they were tired, including me. We had been overloaded with work this whole week and to top it all off, we had to execute a complex and extremely dangerous mission.

After that, everyone was eating in silence as we didn’t have anything to say like we usually did. We all wanted a break from our job, but you gotta do what you got to do for that paycheck, am I right?

As we were eating our lunch, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Yelena, none other. I gave her a slight nod as to ask what she wanted. She didn’t say anything, just ask me to come to the bathroom with her. I agreed since I didn’t have anything better to do and had finished my lunch.  
We quickly excused ourselves and we both were headed to the nearest bathroom to us. We both entered but none of us really went to use the restroom. She probably wanted to talk about the plan, after all, we were partners. Maybe this is why she took me to the family restroom instead of the public one.

“What do you want to discuss?” I asked as she didn’t say anything.

“Look, I know what I might sound like is crazy and mean but you have to listen to me”

I nodded as a sign indicating for her to continue.

“I’ve done some research of my own, and I figured they are quite familiar with us. In fact, they might even be aware of our ambush today.”

“Out of all of us, they are especially targeting you and their reason is revenge. In previous affairs, you happened to kill one of their most prized members which caused turmoil among the members. They are anticipating you to murder you tonight.”

“Hange said you would be on the front lines today. This is because she wants you to be in a position different from your regular position. Hange originally thought that they would attack you from your background-distanced position, but what Hange doesn’t know is that they are a step ahead of her. They expected the position change so what they’re hoping for is for you to be in the front lines so it would be easier to corner and kill you. They might even take you, hostage.”

I nodded to show her that I comprehend the severity of what she was telling me but I didn’t know what she wanted from me.

“What I’m trying to say is to disobey Hange’s orders and follow what I’m trying to tell you. You’re at the highest risk here and although both positions are risky for you, staying in your regular position would probably catch them off guard.”

“What!”

“I get that you’re worried about me but I can’t just go against Hange’s orders. That could cause an imbalance in the plan. I can’t risk the life of my teammates just because I’m the main target!”

“LOOK Y/N, I’m only worried about you. I’m doing it for your own safety. I care about you, you know. I couldn’t live with myself if you were to get killed and I could do something to prevent it. Please listen to me, you stubborn fool!”

I was taken aback a little. Never once have I seen Yelena act this way in all of our years together. She was always calm, collected, and never overreacted. This was the first time I had seen her act this way. If what she was talking about wasn’t true, she wouldn't act this way. Either way, my gut feeling is instructing me to listen to her.

“Fine, I’ll take your word for it. I’m going to be heading out right now to prepare for tonight. You take care of yourself out there, you better not die on me,” I said while I was heading out of the bathroom.

“You take care of yourself too Y/n,” I heard her say while I closed the door behind me.

I guess I really do need to take care of myself tonight as I’m at high risk. I just hope I don’t get killed today.


	2. Our Mission Together

Y/N’s P.O.V

After my chat with Yelena, I went back to my office to see that lunch was already over. I wanted to have sufficient time to prepare for tonight’s battle. I wanted my plan to be perfected to the best of my ability before we actually execute the plan in real life. I wished that my strategies wouldn't have any loopholes and wouldn’t result in death for any of us. 

I’ve been one of the agency’s most important strategists and have been doing this for years but no matter how many times I have done this. I always have that slight fear that it will result in casualties. It barely happens because I’m trained but it has happened once or twice before in my lifespan. It was the worst feeling ever. That everyone put their trust in you and you failed them. Even worse, you killed them. 

It’s a burden put onto you that you never asked for. But there’s the catch. You did ask for it. You signed up for this job dammit. No one blames you for what you did. That person knew when they entered this job, the probability of them dying was high. It wasn’t anybody's fault. We just did what we were instructed to do. 

From the limited time I had to research about it, I figured out their positions were pretty sparse. That’s why Armin suggested we fight in pairs. If we were all in our normal position, it would be easier for them to corner and surround us as the prey was altogether for them to hunt. If we were to be separated we can take them down, one by one. If there were any enemies left, we would just have to kill them, but we would be in a better position since we wouldn’t consistently chase after them. 

Usually when we seek after a criminal. They usually are in their house, unaware of when we’re going to arrive. This time, it seems like our target is fully aware of what the plan is. I even question why Hange would choose today to finally confront him, but since he knows about us now, there is a possibility he could escape the country and make it more difficult to find him.   
It seems like we would be ambushing at a warehouse pretty far away from civilization. In the forests. 

It would be a good idea to have an ambulance on standby in case there are any casualties that are able to be saved in a quick time span. Even so, it would take the ambulance twenty minutes to arrive at the destination due to how far away the area is. 

It took me about an hour and a half to finally wrap up my entire plan and strategy. It took me a while to finish my entire plan for the confrontation but I was positive about it. It was rare for my plans to fail and that’s why I was left without a job. The only thing left I had to do was explain it to Pieck and Armin. 

I looked up to see the clock which indicated that it was 2:55 P.M. Almost to three in the afternoon. Which meant I only had two hours to rest because at five we would all gather around and start getting ready. This included explaining our plan, making sure everyone understands it and that everyone is fully equipped. We make sure we have our back-ups like artillery and our medical assistance. 

I went over my outline a couple of times and then decided that I would go buy myself a coffee from the coffee shop. If I wanted to last on the battlefield, I would have to be fully awake and mentally aware so drinking a coffee would help a lot right now considering how tired I am. I wanted a dark black coffee to satisfy my needs. 

After I got my coffee, I went down and sat on the nearest couch I could find. It was nice and comfortable. I didn’t realize how slowly I was drifting off to sleep. How the tiredness absorbed me. It felt nice. The nicest I'd ever been. I wanted to drift off to sleep. I hoped when the time comes, I would be woken up. The last thing I wanted is for me to be late. I didn't realize how I was slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Yelena’s P.O.V

Ugh! Where is that girl? It is already time to start getting ready and she's not even here. She is the one with the plan and all and she has the audacity to show up late. This is kinda an important mission and we need a lot of time to discuss and plan out everything. Everyone is here and ready except her. Lucky for her we still have an hour before we plan to head out, so there is still a chance she’ll be here. 

It is quite odd tho. Y/N is never late and always arrives minutes before. On the contrary, she always nitpicks other people for arriving late at meetings or at anything important. She is very uptight and always had a stick up her ass but that’s the Y/N I love.

Yes, I said it. I had always had a crush on Y/N ever since I laid eyes on her back in college. When I saw her for the first time, I couldn’t believe my eyes. Her beautiful skin, which completed her (h/l) (h/c) hair so nicely. Her perfect body which I couldn’t help but stare at. I never really ever felt the same way about anyone. In my eyes, she was perfect.

When I went to approach her, I had to admit I was shy, although I tried to hide it. It gave me more courage when I saw that she was shyer than what I expected, but I found it quite cute. She had a nice charm to her. She was very short compared to me but I found that even more adorable about her. While having a cute charm to her, she’d had her badass charm to her too. She wasn’t as physically strong, but her emotional intelligence got her just as far. She wouldn’t submit to anyone except me of course, but that’s for later ;). 

But it all came to one day when my feelings truly grew way more than usual. It was when I got bullied for my height. I didn’t really care since I could easily stomp on those brats but I had to admit it still hurt a little. I didn’t expect what was going to happen next. Y/N came to each of those bullies and punched them as hard as she could. I was shocked. There was a huge gap between their physique, but she didn’t back down. Even though they ended up beating her back up, she didn’t cry or wimp out at all. She even managed to hurt them quite a bit.

She apologized to me even though she didn’t do anything. She comforted me. She was sure good as heck at that. Even though I had to bend down quite a bit, I enjoyed every single physical interaction I had with her. My feelings aroused especially after that but I decided it was best to keep our relationship at a friend level still. ‘

Going back to everyone else. We all noticed that time was wasting and Y/N wasn’t here yet. She didn’t even advise us that she would be late or something. Nothing. Commander Hange seemed to take notice as it looked like she was going to take action.

“It looks like Y/N hasn’t arrived yet. It looks like I’ll have to send someone to go and search for her, will anyone like to volunteer?”

“I’ll go and look for her,” I said as I was heading to the door to start looking.

“Alright, don’t take too long.”

“I won’t”

Since I didn’t have much time, I had to pick up my pace. Our agency building was huge, but it was divided into departments, so it wouldn't be that hard to find her, right?

Wrong. I searched everywhere for her. I searched through her office and places she usually would hang around. I was losing time and I still couldn’t find her. I had to at least find the plan to send it to them, so they can at least analyze and go over it while I try to find her.

It was pretty easy to find all stash in an organized pile. Thank God she is organized, which made my life easier. I sent out the outline to one of Hange’s assistants, Nifa I think was her name. I hope they’ll at least have time to go over it. After I discarded that, I then preoccupied my priorities in finding Y/N. 

It took me a while, but due to my luck, I finally spotted her, and must I say I didn’t expect what awaited me but sure did I enjoy it. Looks like Y/N fell asleep on a random couch with a little bit of drool escaping from her mouth. Quite cute if I do say so myself. I couldn’t help but gush a little on the inside. It was truly a once-in-a-million sight you hardly see every day so I took out my phone real quick and took a photo. She's gonna kill me later but it’s worth it.

I didn’t want to wake her up since she seemed to be really tired. You could tell just by looking at her. She had prominent dark eye bags that could scare anyone so I felt bad if I were to interrupt her from her peaceful slumber, so I decided to carry her. That probably would’ve been way easier than waking her up.

I carefully held the bottom of her back and joints and pulled them up to my chest. It wasn’t a difficult task as she was really light. I now realized we could arrive quicker if I just carried her either way so I grabbed her bridal style and ran to not waste any more time.

Surprisingly, I was able to get there in 5 minutes and Y/N didn’t even wake up despite the motion. When I arrived, everyone turned to us simultaneously with shocked but relieved faces. After all, we did take quite some time. As I entered, I signal for them to indicate the nearest place to dump Y/N. Hange quickly pointed to a seat that was near us. I went over and gently laid Y/N down on the chair. I didn’t want to wake her up but we were about to conclude our meeting to start heading out. I couldn’t believe it, Y/N never falls asleep but when there is an important mission, she randomly snoozes off. That’s the Y/N I know.

I hated to do this but I had to wake her up so we actually got into the business. Lucky for me, just as I was about to wake her up, she opened her eyes and yawned quite loudly. Saved me the trouble of waking her up since I figured she was a heavy sleeper. 

“What happened?” She asked while trying to regain consciousness.

“Nothing much, you just fell asleep throughout most of the meeting, but at least we know your plan. We are already informed, what’s left is for us to gear up.”

“O-oh okay, I guess I’ll start getting ready then,” she said with a light blush and got up from her seat.

As she started to walk, she accidentally lost balance and started to fall a bit. Good thing I was nearby to catch her.

“T-thanks Yelena. I’m a bit clumsy right now. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

“Good idea. Y/N and I are going to start heading out first.”

Everyone else agreed while getting ready.

Y/N P.O.V

I can’t believe I fell asleep! How embarrassing. And how on earth did I even get there in the first place. Well, right now I have other things that I should prioritize. While thinking in my head, I started grabbing basic things like my guns and headset. Things like that will be necessary on the battlefield. Always need to have something to defend myself, especially tonight. 

While I was adding additional stuff like bombs and flammable items, I noticed Pieck was right next to me doing the exact same thing as me. We both knew we had to get our stuff ready before we could speak to each other. That’s exactly what we did. Until we were done we didn’t say anything to each other.

“Pieck, just take care of yourself okay?”

“Same to you, the next time I see you, I don’t want to see your corpse.”

I chuckled lightly but maintained my professionalism. I got done with gearing up before her so I went to the car waiting for Yelena. I decided to drive this time since I took an entire nap and missed most of the meeting. You could call this re-paying debt.

I sat down in the driver’s seat till Yelena arrived. As I expected, she arrived pretty soon. She advised Hange that we would be heading of our own way. We were expected to arrive there earlier. Obviously, we wouldn’t be entering the warehouse directly. We left that job to the Ackermans. According to Armin, there is a way to enter the warehouse without being seen or heard. It would also take more time since we would have to start from the back. That’s why we departed earlier.


	3. Our Mission Together

Y/N P.O.V

When Yelena entered the car, we didn’t waste any time. I put my foot on the gas and we started heading to our destination. The warehouse wasn’t extremely far away. It only took about 20 minutes if you wanted to just enter it but since we were taking an extra route, it now took 34 minutes to arrive at our location.

Part of the plan also included for us to walk an extra five minutes as we didn’t want them to hear the car engine. It would practically give us up anyway. The objective was to be stealthy and sly. We wanted to be quick on our toes and we also wanted to be quick while killing them. 

At this point, our only orders were to kill him seeing as he was a tremendous threat to society. We have enough information on him and killing him would probably end most of the illegal organizations since they were rather small. The only organizations we have to worry about are the larger ones and the ones shared by owners.

We were all split up to attack the warehouse from different sides. As already mentioned, Yelena and I will attack from the back, the Ackermans wll attack from the front since they are the strongest. Porco and Pieck will attack from the underground. Annie and Armin will attack from the top, Eren and Jean will attack from the right, and Reiner and Bertholdt will attack from the left. Sasha and Conny will stay outside to keep guard. They will be those who initiate the rotation.

This was the overall vague plan. I figured that Armin, Sasha, Pieck, and I will eventually keep guard but we decided to start it off with Sasha and Conny. We’ll have to rely on Sasha’s sharpshooting skills and Conny’s intuition. The only problem is they're pretty bad at concealing themselves. We can only hope for the best.

The warehouse from what we have observed is a four-story house building with a basement. The last time we visited, it was filled with boxes and retail. I figure they probably got rid of that stuff to make it easier to be able to shoot or snipe us. An open area would be good for them if they were all positioned in the higher ground waiting for the right time to shoot us. 

Hange believed that they would be stationed all over the house and not just in some open-area space. This indicates that they already have figured out that we would be separated. Do they know who's going where? I don’t think so.

Each one of us has our own talents and we planned it so that we would fight where we are best adapted. Each one of us has our own weapons that suit us best and suit the area well. For example, Conny is great with explosives, hence why he is stationed outside to not cause interference with our battles. Sasha is our main sniper, which means she is stationed wherever suits her best whether it be outside or inside. Though on most occasions she is stationed outside due to her better sense outside. 

Yelena is one of the fastest among us and also very talented with short-ranged guns. She is quick and very fast to kill any enemy she sees. She probably also is fast due to her long legs. Eren and Jean are very headstrong people. They are one of the first ones to attack due to their great weaponry usage but also due to their talent in hand-to-hand combat. 

Although those two are very talented in martial arts, Annie is our most talented martial artist, though she likes to keep herself more concealed. That’s why she works a lot with Armin, who tells her when and where to attack. After those instructions, she sweeps in and attacks. Her style of weaponry is usually arming her body with shape materials so her fighting techniques can hurt more.

Porco and Reiner are our toughest. They have the intense physical strength that can outnumber most people we encountered. Just like Eren and Jean, it's not uncommon that they are some of the first to attack. The only difference is they’re not as impulsive and usually think before they act. 

I looked over to Yelena. She seemed to be calm for the most part but I sensed a feeling of desperation from her. It looked like something was clouding her mind. Could she be worried about something? Was she anticipating something? Or was she planning something? Was it the idea she mentioned earlier about how I should stay back?

I was curious about what was on her mind and figured that the easiest way was to ask her.

“I’d like to know what’s on your mind, Yelena.”

“Curious huh? Nah, I’m just thinking about how things can end up today.”

“You think there are going to be any casualties.”

“You never know until it happens.” “It’s very unpredictable today.”

“Hey Y/n,” she stated after taking a long pause.

“Yeah.”

“I want you to listen to what I was saying earlier even if it means going against the Commander’s orders. I don’t want you to die today. I hope you understand that I really care about you.”

“I already promised to you that I wasn’t going to die. You better not die on me either.”

“I won’t. If I did, I wouldn’t be able to see your beautiful face every day,” she said with a slight tease.

“You sly bitch,” I said.

We only had to drive for five minutes left before we arrived at the designated area. The place we ended up in was a dirt road in the middle of the forest. Nothing much but a bunch of trees, and grassland. It was very dense with trees which meant if there was someone waiting for us, it wouldn’t be easy for them to snipe us. But vice-versa at the same time.

There was a sign tho, guessing Armin left it there for us indicating which way we could go. We noticed that. We spent a total of three minutes checking to make sure there wasn’t anybody in our radius. Once we were both confident, we kept our guns on standby and slowly got out of the car. 

At first, we were walking slowly but then we picked up the pace seeing as the route was very long. It looked like we had about 4 minutes more of fast walking to finally reach our destination. The forest was very big so we have to concentrate a lot to not get lost. 

Even if we were the first ones to arrive, our orders were to standby until Levi and Mikasa initiated the attack. After that, we will have to wait for them to send orders over the walkie-talkie. When we arrived, we got our walkie-talkies ready, made sure all our weapons were armed and ready for battle. 

Yelena and I didn’t talk at all. We knew the battle had already started and it was time to focus. We had to concentrate and prepare ourselves. We couldn’t be fooling around. All we had left was to wait for Levi’s signal. 

It could be any moment now. We just had to wait and be patient. After that, we would run into the battlefield. Any moment now. Any moment now. Any moment….

“Now! Yelena! Y/N!,” his voice said over the speaker.

Yelena and I looked at each other and had a slight nod as to say “take care of yourself”.  
After that, we both went our separate ways. We opened the big, heavy door that led to the warehouse and she ran to the left and I ran to the right. The only thing that was different now was that my objective was to reach the top instead of trying to kill anyone I could find.

My objective was fairly easy. I only had to reach the stairs which would take me to the top of the warehouse. Up there I had a full view of every single battle that was occurring. It seems pretty easy, but I prepared myself to get my hands dirty to get up there.

There had ought to be someone there waiting for me, but I’m going in to end their life. They will go down today. That was my entire goal today. It was my job and no one was going to stop me from getting my job done, so they might as well prepare themselves.

So far, so good. I haven’t found anyone yet. They could be planning to gang up on me. I needed to consider that but I couldn’t chicken out now. It was either now or never. I had to do it. The only thing for me was to continue moving forward.

As I was running, I got my gun out as I spotted an enemy distracted and not aware of his surroundings. Bingo. That was an easy kill for me. I couldn’t waste any more time in killing him. I took out my pistol and I pointed at him.

“Boom.”

I pressed the trigger and he went down. I didn’t care if he was dead or not. I just kept on running. Time was running out either way. That wasn’t too bad though if I do say so myself. If everyone was just like him, I’m guessing these next targets wouldn’t be that hard to take down.

No matter how many guys I was shooting and taking down, I still didn’t want to underestimate them because the moment I underestimated them, I went down. 

I killed a few more before I got to the top. I was surprised at how many there were in this warehouse. They sure came prepared but either way, there were no match for us. We were professionally trained unlike them, but it still looked like they were putting up a good fight. Mikasa and Levi already killed half of them and Eren and Jean were doing a great amount of damage as well. The rest were doing a good job as well.

I finally reached the top after a while of me running nonstop. I had to admit, I wasn’t really used to this. I didn’t have enough stamina, but I still made it. I was still tired though so I needed a way to catch my breath without being in a vulnerable position.

I went and hid behind a few boxes while I tried to regain my composure. I heard gunshots that sounded like Yelena’s guns. It looked like she had already done some damage herself. Once she is fired, there is no way to stop her with that gun. I could sense she didn’t even have a scratch on her. She is probably as good as new. At the pace we’re going, it looks like we were going to conclude this mission quicker than anticipated.

I finally was able to regain my breath. It looked like I had to go back to work. I needed to kill the last remnants of people that were there. From what I heard from Porco and Pieck, they eliminated everyone that wasn't in the main room, which means our last enemies were all located in the main room. In the same room, I have an entire snipe range too. It looked like we were winning this. Three people left. That’s all we needed to eliminate them. All of us are still alive. There is no way that we can’t win this.

But don’t underestimate them. We still have to focus. We need to concentrate even tho we are about to win this battle. I have to focus especially since an enemy was passing right through my sniping lane. He was right there. The perfect target for me to shoot. It took me no hesitation to shoot him.

“Boom.”

I shot him. Nice, easy, and quick. At the same time, I also gave away my location. To my comrades anyways. Everyone looked back at me after I shot it. I looked at them too. I tried to find Yelena out of all of them. It took a few seconds since everyone was there gathered at the center of the warehouse. I saw that Yelena looked back at me for a second. I noticed that she was relieved. She was happy that I was still alive. I was also happy she hadn’t died. I was hoping I could confess to her after we finished. I just hope I will make it alive afterwards.

It wasn’t long before they killed the last two members indicating that our mission was completed. Since I didn’t have anything left to do up here, they signaled me to come down to start wrapping up everything. I was relieved. I grabbed all my gear and started taking the stairs to meet up with everyone else. I walked normally this time since no one was chasing me. I’m glad we accomplished it, I could get home and finally take a good long nap.

As I walked, I wondered if they took out the main target. I heard they took out his little minions, but I never heard them talk about killing the man who was the owner of all this. I just hoped that they took him out and just forgot to mention it. They probably did. With brawns and brains, I don’t think we could’ve missed him. There is no way. 

I ignored it and continued walking until I saw my crewmates insight. It looks like they were all talking about something. They had happy faces on them. Looks like they’re glad we all accomplished the mission. I was relieved too, and tired, but mostly relieved. 

“Hey Y/N, good work out there,” said Conny.

“Yeah, good job to all of you guys,” I said while walking closer to them. 

I wonder where my favorite is. Oh! There she is. I spotted Yelena and started walking towards her. 

“Hey Y/N looks like you made it out alive,” she said with a cunning tone to her.

“Looks like you did the same, Yelena”

She just smiled back at me. Now that I think about it, I should probably just confess to her right now. I would usually feel embarrassed, but I couldn’t help but want to tell her. Just looking at her takes my breath away. She was perfect.

I took a few steps forward to continue walking to her position, but as I was walking I noticed something. Shit! I knew it. There was still someone left. Our freaking main target. I knew he was still alive and he was ready to attack. As a matter of fact, he had a rifle and he was shooting at Yelena.

“YELENA!”

To my quickest reflexes, I ran in front of her and took my gun out. We simultaneously shot our guns, pointing at each other.

“Boom.”

Bullets emerged from our guns and went over to each other. I felt a pang go through my chest as I was collapsing to the ground. Shit! I hope that didn’t go through my heart, I would probably die in a matter of seconds if that were the case. 

THUD!

I fell to the hard, stone ground. I couldn’t feel anything. My nerves or anything. It felt like my consciousness was slowly seeping away, but I didn’t want to die. I didn’t even get to tell Yelena how I felt. I couldn’t die right now. I had so much more things to do. 

Shit! Shit! Shit

“Y/N!”

I heard everyone yell my name. I wonder why they’re shouting so loud, it's disturbing me. Couldn’t they quiet down a bit? If I were going to die, at least let me do it in peace.

I felt a pair of strong arms grab my dead weight. When iI saw who it was, it turned out to be Yelena. 

“Y-ye..le..n-na,” I said with all the willpower I could.

“Y/N! Stay with me dammit!” she said screaming.

Huh? Were those tears running down her face? They were. Yelena barely cried. I haven’t seen her cry in years. This was truly shocking.

She held me tight to her chest. She told me that I had taken out the last person. I was glad I did. I was glad that I dealt the final blow, even at the cost of my life.

I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as I was going to go to sleep like I did before. Was I finally going to get the rest I wanted? No. This isn't’ what I wanted but I can’t prevent it anyway.

Y/N! STAY WITH ME DAMMIT!” Yelena says as she was choking on her sobs.

I could hear other people sobbing too. I think everyone was crying. I never knew me getting shot would bring so much pain to them. Sorry guys.

“Y/N! You can’t die on me now! Not when I didn’t even get a chance to say I love you!”

Huh? Does she love me? I couldn’t believe it. My crush since day one loves me. That’s when I realized what was really happening. I was dying. Once I closed my eyes, I wouldn’t get to see Yelena ever again. I wouldn't get to see her. We could have been so happy together. I could see us together in the future. We could get married and have a happy life until we were old. But no. It was supposed to end this way. One of us was bound to die and I guessed it was me. I had to tell her my feelings before I left this world.

“I-i l-love you t-too Y-yelena,” I said with all my courage as I felt my consciousness seep past my eyes.

And just like that. I slowly closed my eyes and I entered a world of pitch black.

I guessed I died.

But I died with no regrets because I was able to tell her how I felt.

I love you, Yelena. Live life without me, because I will always be there with you.

Yelena’sP.O.V

I watched her falling limp in my arms. She was dead. There wasn’t any way to bring her back. No. Not my Y/N. I couldn’t take it. I was in so much agony. I bawled as I held her close to my body. Her deadweight reminded me that she wasn’t here with me or that she wouldn’t be with me in the future. The worst of all, we could have had a future together. All that went down the drain.

“Y/N, don’t worry. Wait for me, because I’m coming with you.”


End file.
